supernatural naruto version
by 1blackrose
Summary: a world anything and everything is real in the life of our well known naruto characters. please read and don't judge to harshly as this is my first story and not really used to this yet. if you wish to know what happens you'll have to keep reading. enjoy
1. Chapter 1

The supernatural world (naruto version)

This story is about the naruto Characters in a world where everything you thought wasn't real is. Yes there will be couple parings and also you'll find out who's what as the story goes on so please keep reading. (Might draw how they look)

_Konoha city-woodlands_

_Sakura: *running at high speeds panting feeling the wind in your hair, embracing nature's sweet air* that was such a great run.*looks around*it's so peaceful and beautiful tonight.*takes a deep breath* ahhhh……_

_In the distance east from sakura_

_*all the creatures running for there life. Birds piercing cry's*_

_Naruto: I hate when this happens…*sighs* now what am I going to do if sakura sees this she'll never love me. Why do I have to be what I am? She's such a beautiful elf._

_Sakura: noooooo! Run all of you run. *all the animals run* I must save the others.*goes into fire*_

_Hinata: naruto…_

_Naruto: hinata? We got to save sakura and the others. Can you put out the fire._

_Hinata: yes. *fairy incantation* "I summon the water as an aid a rival to fire put out your all to known foe"_

_Naruto: *runs* sakura! Sakura! *looks*_

_Sakura*protection field around her and a young elf child* its ok you'll be ok run off.*gets up* NARUTO!!!!!!!!! Why you put the woods on fire?!_

_Hinata: it's not his fault! It happens when he gets angry or his mood changes to something negative. You can't blame naruto for this._

_Sakura: at least no one died… thank you fairy._

_Hinata: its ok I couldn't let the forest die._

_Naruto: im sorry sakura. I didn't mean to *sigh*_

_Sakura: looks like I got no choice going to have to get the supplies now. *walks off* oh yea naruto watch where you are before you throw a fit.*starts to run*_

_Within konoha's market_

_Neji: I'll take that.*takes and pays* thank you. *walks off* *stops* if your going to follow me you might as well do a better job of it._

_Shikamaru: well looks like I' am found out._

_Neji: why do you follow me? *turns around*_

_Shikamaru: well just wondering what you are since everyone who lives here must register what they are._

_Neji: what I am is none of your business._

_Shikamaru: this is bothersome. Don't make me do more work then I have to. Its ok what ever you are we got just about everything here. I doubt you can beat most of the ones we got here._

_Neji: what do you have here?_

_Shikamaru: we have: vampires, werewolves, mermaids, elementals, half breeds, shapshifters and etc. _

_Neji: it's a rule for me to tell you?_

_Shikamaru: yes you see the mayor wouldn't want over populated of certain kinds._

_Neji: what you mean over populated?_

_Shikamaru: ugh now I have to do extra for this job. Well certain kinds cant be more of because of natural rivalry. And so fort keeping a war from breaking out._

_Neji: is there a possible war?_

_Shikamaru: who knows…who knows?_

_Some where in konoha city_

_Segetsui: ah Karin you should leave him alone already._

_Karin: its obviously he wants me_

_Segetsui: *mumbles* if he wanted you he would stop trying to avoid you._

_Karin: what you said?!_

_Segetsui: oh nothing. *chuckles* ._

_Juugo: konoha is a nice place……*evil side* to smash and kill!_

_Segetsui: ok juugo time for your medication* force them down his throat*_

_Karin: I can't wait to see sasuke-kun he's so hot *fan girl scream*_

_Segetsui: what is so great about sasuke exactly?_

_Karin: everything he's really cute, hot sexy_

_Segetsui: you don't even know anything about him baka._

_Karin: it doesn't matter what else is there to know._

_Segetsui: * how stupid this is just an silly girly crush bet she don't even love him just got creepy negative thoughts about him*_

_Karin: anyways lets keep looking for sasuke-kun I'm sure he'll be happy to see me and *thoughts*_

_Segetsui: HA! The day that happens the world will come to an end. _

_*punch* ow! ow!_

_*sakura runs by the three o* _

_Karin: huh? Hey there's that girl._

_Segetsui: oh yea the girl that knows sasuke more then you will ever._

_Karin: *punch* sasuke doesn't love her._

_Segetsui: and what makes you so sure?_

_Karin: why would he love her over me?_

_Segetsui: there are many reasons. The list goes on and on and on…_

_Karin: besides I told her me and sasuke are together should had saw her face._

_Segetsui: what happens when sasuke dose love her?_

_Karin: that won't happen. Hey! Sakura *smirks*._

_Sakura: *turns around* oh its you..* looks irritated*_

_Karin: that's not how you address sasuke's girl friend._

_Sakura: what ever *runs off* you better get lost unless you want your butt kicked again!_

_Sakura: *I don't care what she say's it cant be true… can it? I still love sasuke… keeps running*_

_Kiba: YAHOOOO! Alright that was the best run me and akamaru ever had._

_Shino: really? Can't tell since you do it everyday._

_Kiba: stop being such a party pooper just have fun. _

_Shino: seems sasuke is out now._

_Kiba: yea heard this girl is looking for him claiming she's his girl friend._

_Shino: i wonder what sasuke will do. _

_In the distance_

_Sasuke: *Karin is here and bothering sakura. Anyways I got other stuff to do walks off*_

_mayors office_

_tusnade: SHIZUNE!_

_shizune: yes tusnade sama?_

_tusnade: has shikamaru come back yet?_

_shizune: well it seems he's having a problem with one. but here is the new information on three new rivals._

_tusnade: hmmm this girl again if she causes any problem she'll have to leave this city. i dont want any trouble here just want to relax._

_shizune: well also on the note sasuke is out at the time._

_tusnade: make sure he dosen't go to far as he is not alloud to leave. _

_shizune: also garra-sama has sent a message needing assitance with some new breed._

_tusnade: get sakura and naruto....hmmm_

_shizune: who else will acompany them?_

_tusnade: send sai, sasuke and kakashi along. make sure kakashi and sai are on the alert._

_shizune: ok tusnade. i will send for them it seems old ways never die._

_tusnade: seems so...seems so._

_(Next chapter "we meet again?" Read on to find out what happens and what everyone else is. Who dose sasuke have feelings for? Will Karin ever leave him alone? What is Neji exactly? why dose sasuke have to be watched? is there a reason for sasuke stroll in the city? also im new to this so dont judge to much im used to drawing it out more then writing.)_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 we meet again

_*walking through the city of konoha swiftly but calmly sasuke try to find what he is looking for*_

_Karin: sasuke!!!_

_Sasuke: *keeps walking*…._

_Karin: sasuke-kun…*runs over*_

_Segetsui: is it me or is sasuke moving faster? I told you he wouldn't be happy to see you *rolls eyes*._

_Karin: oh he's moving faster? Hmmm must be in a hurry. *gets on broom*_

_Sasuke: *she's following me…there has to be away out of this there has to be a-*_

_Sakura: sasuke-kun. Tusnade is calling for us._

_Sasuke:*grabs sakura hand* alright lets go.*runs off*_

_Karin: grr that sakura messing with my man!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Segetsui: when was he yours? Didn't you notice he's running away._

_Karin: its obvious that sakura is making him._

_Segetsui: you are a baka…_

_Mean while…………_

_Tusnade: garra has asked for assistance with a new breed rising._

_Sakura: what is this breed tusnade-sama?_

_Tusnade: werewolf half demon… seems also some might be part vampire. Since you guys are my strongest group I will send you and of course accompanied by kakashi. Don't fail! Your mission is to find out weather there evil, who created them, where and to annihilate them if there are a threat!!_

_Sakura, sasuke, naruto: yes tusnade-sama!_

_( all three walks out of the door)_

_shizune: so what now? What if that girl follows them? She can be a problem._

_Tusnade: don't worry about it._

_Shizune: ok?_

_Below konoha_

_Sakura: so kakashi why do we have to past through here?_

_Naruto: yea kaka-sensei?_

_Kakashi: to avoid some UN wanted company isn't that right sasuke?_

_Sasuke: unfortunate company…_

_Sakura: *HAHAHA! Good I would beat her if she followed*_

_Naruto: what is everyone talking about?_

_Kakashi: don't worry about it naruto._

_( at shekaku city)_

_kakashi: so what do these new breeds look like?_

_Garra: *hands picture* there different powerful and they don't go down like normal werewolves or demons…_

_Kakuzu: so garra asked for extra assistance from tusnade since most of our men couldn't handle them._

_Temari: we would go but we must stay if they where to try to enter the city._

_Sakura: who could do this?_

_Sasuke: *vampire half werewolves* who ever this is crossed the line. We don't need beings like these._

_Naruto: … sooo how do we kill them?_

_Garra: so far we know there earth demons the rest is unknown._

_Temari: so you guys are going to figure out for us._

_Kakashi: ok. Let's go._

_Sakura: knowing what we know naruto could take them but still there's a lot we don't know. _

_Sasuke: they shouldn't be hard if some are part vampire._

_Naruto: why is that sasuke? Are you admitting something? *grins*_

_Sasuke: you dobe! That means they'll be new and uncoordinated easy to kill._

_(else where further away)_

_23: looks like we get to take over the world HAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_24: yes there's no one who can take us combined the strongest species ever!!!!!!!_

_Crowd: HURRA!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_1: we shall move out and take down shekaku city!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Crowd: HURRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Sakura: so there's a lot for us to work with. Seems there numbered? Could be there strength value. I have to go tell kakashi this. *sneaks off*_

_Sakura: kakashi sensei there's 200 totaled. And there all numbered could be how strong there are or when they were made. It hasn't been said but I doubt there doing this on there own._

_Kakashi: this is good sakura so here's our plan. *whispers whispers*_

_Naruto: HEY!!!!!!!!!!! You losers you think you can take over shikaku city? Your weaker then a flee? *smacks his butt*_

_23: is that a chipmunk?_

_24:it has blond hair._

_25: you to stupid he just said something about us! Lets kill him *runs* RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_33: well win this for our master!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Kakashi: ok everyone gets the plans right?_

_Sasuk and sakura: yes kakashi sensei._

_Naruto: *man I shouldn't have volunteered there a lot faster then I thought*_

_24: hmmm who's that?_

_25: is it a bird?_

_26: oh that's just our master's kid brother who's just going to annihilate us……*5minutes later* oh wait RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Sasuke: *black wings sprung from his back pushing off from the ground taking flight* there's no need for useless creatures like you. DIE!!!!!!!!!!! *sasukes eyes change from black to red*_

_Further away_

_Kisami: itachi looks like our new followers ran into your kid brother._

_Itachi: sasuke……… foolish little brother._

_Kisami: *what the heck he talking about he's totally kicking butt* umm what if he comes after you._

_Itachi: the ill kill him *narrows his eyes while a crease between his eyebrows form*_

_Kisami: oh dear this is going to be a lovely tearful brotherly reunite. Hmmmm itachi-san is all serious too._

_Itachi: we meet again little brother…_

_Far off deep in the depths of darkness_

_Tobi: so looks like my plans are going too foiled. Guess im going to need you more isn't that right itachi?* sinister laugh*_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3 Brother?_

_Sakura: SASUKE! There's more its like its never ending…_

_Sasuke: I thought you said there was only 200?!_

_Sakura: there were. I don't get what is happening *Punches* you're a vampire you should get what's going on or see it._

_Sasuke: can you handle it if I leave?_

_Sakura: heh im not weak anymore sasuke._

_Kakashi: go ahead sasuke I'll handle it from here._

_Naruto: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Why are they all after me?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *turns around* I cant let them hurt sakura-chan. *the ground below him begins to blacken scorched by the flames emitted by his body* RAAWWWWWWWWR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Sakura: whoa…naruto…naruto…what are you?_

_In the air _

_Sasuke: seems there pouring out from that castle.*gets a sudden shock* him! *sky drops as a falcon ready to attach its prey* ITACHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_*waiting at the front steps of the castle*_

_itachi: SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_kisami: ooooo how emotional nothing is like family reunions. _

_*black larger wings sprouts from itachi's as he take off into the air*_

_itachi: sasuke do you wish for a shameful defeat? Your to weak to beat me._

_Sasuke: I've gotten stronger. Why? Why?! Do you make sorry excuses for creatures. I will take my revenge!_

_Itachi: are you serious? *eyes widen* HA HAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I will not show you mercy brother COME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_*the two clash at each other tearing at the flesh of there own brothers skin feathers scattering from the sky falling in a depressing unpleasant state…the two brothers that fought a life or death match fell from the sky continuing there fight on the ground*_

_sakura: O.O what? *something is off about itachi… what is i-* *runs towards the death match*_

_sasuke: now to end your pathetic life brother…*raises his sword* good by brother.._

_sakura: sasuke no!!!!!!!!!!!*pulls sasuke back*_

_sasuke: *madden with anger and revenge* WHAT ARE YOU DOING SAKURA!!!!!! *struggling* let me go he'll get away. SAKURA!!!!!!!!_

_Sakura: sauske stop look closer._

_Sasuke: *his angered eyes trailed down to his brothers body looking over* what are you talking about?! There's noth- a mark?_

_Sakura: yes sasuke your brother is being controlled. Someone is trying to get you to to kill each other. Someone is behind this. *reaching down to itachi's arm*_

_Itachi: don't you touch me! Let him finish it!_

_Sakura: *starts speaking elfin language a mark glows on her forehead eyes shut*_

_Itachi: *eyes widen and then passes out.*……………_

_Sakura: he should be better off now._

_Sasuke: sakura why wou- *tackles sakura down taking her out of the way of kisami's hit*_

_Sakura: sasuke what are you doing? *a faint blush*_

_Sasuke: you were going to die if I didn't do anything._

_Sakura: oh. Umm can you get up now? *cheeks flushing pink*_

_Sasuke: oh *looks away* so me and my brother was playing into someone's hands?_

_Sakura: it seems so._

_Sasuke: no one makes me one of there pawns!_

_Kisami: im going to kill you for hurting itachi-senpai. *rush with his large scaled sword*_

_Sasuke: I'll take him *holds his side* ugh*panting. Its becoming harder to breath…*_

_Sakura: sasuke?! Your in no condition to fight anymore I told you im not the weak girl anymore!_

_Sasuke: I know but…I cant let important people to me die._

_sakura: sasuke… well im not going to let you die sasuke. Your important to me to! *stand in front of sasuke* I wont let people I care about get hurt either._

_Kisami: good bye love birds *raises his sword to cut down them both* RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!._

_*punch*_

_kisami: What?! *wincing in pain coughing up blood* what???_

_Itachi: kisami you fool. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't gotten my self control._

_Sasuke: so you where controlled._

_Itachi: BAKA do you really think you can kill me that easy? *rolls his eyes* don't overestimate your self sasuke*_

_Sasuke: WHAT?! I can take you any day!_

_Itachi: lets move to a more secure area…_

_* the small group moves out of the eyes of danger?*_

_tobi's hideout_

_tobi: itachi… you failed me. Hmmm you are no use to me now I have another problem to deal with. I was hopeing four sasuke to kill you. That girl………*sighs* o-well there all going to die either way._

_Zetsu light: what will you do now that your plan has failed?_

_Zetsu dark: you should just kill him. He's no longer use to us._

_Tobi: not now I still need sasuke I won't make my move yet. Let them run around free._

_Back with others_

_Naruto: *breathing hard* that was a lot. Where did sakura-chan go? Whoa why is itachi with them? _

_Kakashi: something must have happened and we missed out in the party. Well were about to find out naruto brace yourself._

_Naruto: huh?_

_Sakura: we got itachi but not the way you thought it would be._

_Sasuke: humph…_

_Naruto: eh sasuke did your brother kick your butt? Huh? *laughs*_

_Kisami: actual it went the other way around._

_Itachi: humph._

_Sakura: * heh there more alike then I thought* ha ha ha ha._

_Everyone: sakura?_

_Sakura: its just so funny you to are more alike then you think sasuke, itachi. _

_Kakashi: she's right. Its about time for brothers to be have like brothers._

_Itachi: getting to the point I didn't do all of this of my own choice._

_Sasuke: *mumbles* you must be weak to be easily controlled like that._

_Itachi: shut up sasuke. It seems there's a bigger problem. Someone else is trying to make a big move._

_Sasuke: so who is?_

_Itachi: uchiha maddara…_

_Nartuo: isn't he supposed to be dead?_

_Kakashi: what else happened? How is he alive?_

_Itachi: h- *passes out*_

_Kisami: that's what happens when you talk._

_Kakashi: looks like tobi or maddara don't want anyone knowing how he lived. And if so anything else._

_Back in konoha city_

_Tusnade: what will you do now…?_


End file.
